forbidden
by Ebonyslover
Summary: draco and christina


Forbidden Love – Draco Malfoy and Christina Black

My name is Christina Black, I'm the daughter of Sirius Black, and so the Harry that you know is my second cousin. The Blacks are a family of purebloods, and I hate them all and their pureblood mania, mind you, the feelings mutual. I lived with my Uncle Regulus up until recently, but I swear that he hated me more than everyone else, but once he found out who my friend group was, he all but disowned me, not that I complained.  
Beginning my sixth year of Hogwarts I knew things would never be the same after Voldemort attacked Harry Potter. My story isn't anywhere near as tragic as Harry's, but it's not exactly easy either. This year was bound to be difficult for me as my father passed away, Harry's godfather too, and he saw it happen, which meant that Harry was bound to be messed up; I was his only family left.Harry H  
Hermione was already phoning me and harassing me about potions finals before term had even began, so the amount of studying was bound to be brutal. Though Hermione _had_ been known to jump the gun before where homework was concerned. After all, we were trying to be Aurors next year. Between wondering up and down the train all morning, on her prefect duty, she poked her head into my compartment to inform me, rather irritably, that she had just seen Ron and Lavender, consorting in the carriage; and warned me not to walk past there unless I wanted to be nauseated. She strode off in a huff, and it baffled me that Ron still hadn't realised that Hermione was _in love_ with him. But then, lavender was stuck to his face so much, I wondered how he noticed much really.  
At that point, interrupting my train of confused thought, Harry and Ginny poked their heads around the door, holding hands.  
"Hey Christina! How was your holiday?" Ginny grinned at me, while Harry looked slightly sullen, not surprising really, the last time I'd seen him, it had been at Sirius's funeral, and he'd been a mess.  
"Yeah, it was okay thanks. Hi Harry." I said this quietly, not sure how he'd react. He looked up and smiled a little, then went back to examining his shoes. Ginny looked at him, gave me an apologetic smile, and towed him out of the door. I sighed after them; I hadn't been in a relationship since Seamus last year, and we'd had to break that off because of the O.W.L's, though I found I was okay with it.  
I got my journal out of my trunk and curled up on the seat, and after digging out a quill, I began to write about what had happened so far in the day. After a while, the compartment door slid open slowly, thinking it was Hermione or the boys I didn't look up. "Hi." I said and carried on writing.  
"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" I didn't immediately recognise the voice, my head snapped up, and I curled protectively over my journal.  
Draco Malfoy.  
He stood at the door, eyeing me warily; I loosened up a bit, but glared at him, unsure what to do.  
"Well sorry I disappointed you." I snapped, strangely hurt by this remark. He continued to look at me, his blue eyes sweeping my face.  
"You're Christina Black aren't you?" He asked.  
"Yes, what's your point?" I was still annoyed, though I had no idea why.  
"My point is; do you mind if I sit in here with you? Crabbe and Goyle are driving me crazy." He smiled sheepishly and when I nodded, sat down opposite. I went back to my journal, pausing now and then to think, sucking the end of my quill. I looked up again after about an hour, and found Draco curled up in the corner, leaning against the door, with a book in his hand. However, he wasn't reading it; to my surprise he was watching _me_. When my gaze met his I blushed. I _never _blushed, ever.  
"You're intriguing when you concentrate." I blushed deeper and he smiled. "I guess we should put our robes on, we've got to be nearly there by now." He swept over me with his eyes, and coughed, looking slightly smug. "I'll, err, step out while you change." He slid the door open and stood outside with his back turned. Making sure he couldn't see, I reached up and retrieved my trunk, pulling my robes out of the top. Once I'd changed, and checked myself in the reflection of the window, and tapped on the glass to let him know he could come back in.  
He smiled at me and slipped into the compartment, I went to leave but he shook his head. "There's really no need, it's nothing you haven't seen before, I expect." And with that, he whipped his shirt off. His skin was deathly pale, but his chest was muscular and beautifully toned. I ogled open mouthed.  
He pulled on his school shirt, but didn't button it, and then...took off his jeans. I had to sit down. His legs were perfect, as pale as his chest, and just as toned. He pulled on his black trousers, and his boxers were showing over the top. It was so tempting.  
I couldn't have that, so I stood up and tucked my fingers into his belt loops, pulling up his trousers simultaneously.  
He turned around quickly. "_What_ do you think you're doing?" he laughed, sounding surprised and amused at the same time.  
"Uurm. I'm putting your underwear away." I said, looking down, embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around me, slowly, like he wasn't sure. He laughed softly and then gently kissed the top of my head, just as the train was pulling into the station. He did his buttons up and threw on his robe.  
"I'd better find Crabbe, he has my owl with him." He hurried out, leaving me stood there, stunned. I shook my head, and pulling my trunk down from the rack, hopped off the train.  
Once on the platform, I spotted Harry and Ginny hand in hand, followed by Hermione who was looking upset and staring determinedly straight ahead. I soon discovered the reason why, Ron was walking a little way in front of Harry and Ginny, and he was holding hands with Lavender Brown, though it looked like they were arguing _as usual_. Ron was red in the face and Lavender was making exuberant hand gestures and glaring at him. I walked over to Hermione and put my arm around her; she looked up and gave me a weak smile. I nodded towards Ron and Lavender "Old habits die hard, huh?" I laughed at their continued behaviour; we thought it would have died out over the summer.  
"Yeah I guess so, I mean, Voldemort's out there somewhere and all those two can do is make out like there's no tomorrow, or argue." We both sighed and then giggled at our exact timing. Then we caught up to Harry and Ginny, walked the rest of the way up to the castle with them and filed into the great hall.  
Walking up between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, Harry and Ron were nattering about Quidditch, and I was day dreaming, when something knocked into me. I looked up from the floor, and saw Draco standing over me looking shocked, surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy; who were all giggling.  
"Are you alri-...I mean, watch yourself Black, or better yet, make sure Potters nearby to look after you, seeing as he's the 'chosen one' or the 'boy who lived' or whatever he's being called now." His tone was filled with venom, and I noticed, shamefully, that this brought tears to my eyes. What had happened on the train was obviously just a ruse.  
"Good one Draco!" Squealed Pansy with delight; stepping on my hand as she climbed over me. Harry and Ron hurried over to help me up. Ron glared at Draco as he walked past with me and Harry said "Watch it Malfoy, yeah?" Apparently grudgingly, Draco turned to me and caught hold of my sleeve, but once the boys were gone, his eyes turned worrying.  
"I'm sorry about Pansy, is your hand okay?" He put his hand on my waist, but I batted it away and stormed off. I sat down and huffed loudly. I quietened down though; because the headmaster stood up and began to give the notices.  
After dinner, while we were still sat at the table, I put my hands in my robe, inside my left pocket, there was a note folded up. I decided to open it later, when I was alone in my dormitory. Once everyone started to leave the hall, the noise level began to creep upward until it hurt my ears. I went off on a short cut and soon left everyone behind. After a short while I felt like I was being followed; and I turned around to see Draco walking a few paces behind me, watching me carefully, apparently seeing if I was still mad at him. I stopped and he caught up, reaching for my hand and pulling me closer to him.  
"Draco what if we get caught?"  
"We won't, you know as well as I do that no-one comes down here anyway. And even if they did, I wouldn't care. I'm not ashamed of us." He flashed me a small smile that dissolved the last of my anger. erHI looked down not knowing what to do. Then I felt him pull me closer to him; wrapping me in his arms. He didn't say anything and neither did I, we stood there for what seemed like an eternity, then he pulled away.  
"What are you doing?" I demanded. I wanted to cling on to him, though I realised it would be childish.  
"I think we'd better go to bed, before Filch finds us on one of his night time wanders." He smiled, and then leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, I inhaled as much of his smell as I could in that second. He turned and walked away.  
I got back to my room that I was currently sharing with Hermione and sat down on my four-poster. Then remembered the note in my pocket. I pulled it out and started to read...  
_Dear Christina  
__I don't know where to start,  
well all I can say is that I'm willing to do anything for you,  
risk anything for you, say anything to be with you.  
The only problem is my family and our separate lives.  
You're a Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin. And they're sworn  
enemies. And now that I have become a death eater too  
pay for my father crimes. I don't know what to do,  
what to think. But I want to be with you. That's all I know  
at the moment. Please let me know a time that we can  
talk this entire thing out. D x_  
I looked up and looked towards Hermione's bed; she would kill me if she knew. It was best to keep it secret. I quickly retrieved my quill from my bag and replied; asking him to meet me in the short cut at around 1 o'clock. It was pitch black and cold in the hallway when I got there; the moon was shining, casting long shadows along the floor and walls. As I rounded the corner he was there, looking up at the moon with his back to me. On hearing my approach, he turned and grabbed my hand again; I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, and he rested his chin on my head. Then he sniffed, I looked up at his face, and saw tear tracks illuminated by the moon. He had been crying.  
Suddenly he was angry; he shoved out of my arms and began pacing the corridor. "I don't care about this anymore!" Thinking he was talking about us, I gasped in shock, but he continued with his rant "I don't care about my reputation or about being a death eater! All I care about is you." He let me wrap him back in my arms; I rested my face against his chest, and then looked up at his face.  
"How is it that you know just the right to say to me?"  
"I don't know really, it just comes naturally when I'm with you." he held me as we sat and talked about us. He revealed, albeit shyly, that he was planning to ask me to the Yule Ball in a few days time. I accepted gleefully, but then in the back of my mind I was thinking about what everyone would say? After a while, I decided it simply didn't matter, who cares what anyone thinks? We walked back up the passage way, hands intertwined, but we eventually had to go separate ways, and I didn't want to leave...  
I crept back into the dormitory slowly and quietly.  
"Christina?" someone was awake! "Christina is that you? For goodness sakes it's 2:30 in the morning!" I sighed, just Hermione. But then I began to panic, what was I going to say to her? I decided to be evasive.  
"I know."  
"Well, where have you been? Surely it isn't homework, I mean I would know." She grinned in the dark.  
"I know, I know, I know Hermione. Just... well don't hate me for this-"  
"Spit it out already!" She was eager now, despite appearances, Hermione loved gossip.  
"Oh all right, just hear me out."So we sat there, and I told her everything that happened, on the Hogwarts express, the note, the short cut, and then later on tonight...She was shocked afterwards, her mouth was actually hanging open.  
"Whatis _wrong_with you!?"  
"Nothing Hermione! God I knew I shouldn't have told you. That's it, I'm going to bed. Now go ahead and tell everyone. I don't care." I was suddenly angry and defensive, wanting to protect Draco from her accusations.  
"You know I wouldn't do that Christina...It's just why him? Why Malfoy?" I only had one reason, and it was iron clad.  
"Because I love him." Sincerity rang through every word. Hermione's mouth snapped shut, and for once it looked like she had no counter argument.

Chapter 2

Soon it was Christmas holidays and Draco invited me to his palatial mansion to meet his parents, which was slightly daunting. We arrived off the train and were greeted by a beautiful and very well-dressed woman, whom I presumed to be Draco's mother, Narcissa. She greeted me with open arms, and I blushed, clinging tighter to Draco's hand.  
"It's about time Draco brought a good girl home." She said with a welcoming smile. "You _are_ a good girl, aren't you?" she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me and I nodded shyly.  
"Of course, she's my angel." Grinned Draco. Narcissa all but choked with satisfaction.  
Once we arrived at the house, I met Draco's father; Lucuis Malfoy. Draco was the spitting image of him, just younger and slightly better looking. He greeted me with a stony smile. I was a little intimidated. Draco squeezed my hand, sensing my nerves, and we sat down and talked with his parents for the best part of the afternoon.  
Later in the evening, I went back up to the guest room to change into my dinner things. I opted for my favourite emerald green dress; it was almost backless, but still tasteful. I paired it with some classic black heels. Looking in the full length mirror, I decided to do something sophisticated with my hair; so I pinned it up with my pearl hair pins.  
When I was satisfied with my appearance I hurried to the stairs, but paused at the top and took a deep breath, before descending rather more slowly. I reached the foyer where Draco stood waiting, or rather, gawping open mouthed.  
"You-you look....beautiful, Christina." He was mesmerized, I grinned with satisfaction.  
"Why, thank you. You certainly scrub up well yourself." It was a huge understatement; he looked incredible, in a dark emerald green shirt, with a jet black velvet dinner jacket over the top. His white blonde was sleeked back. He looked better than ever and yet he was gaping at me like a blind man that had never seen the sun before.  
We walked into the dining hall, and Draco pulled out my chair for me, I saw Lucuis's eyebrows rise at my appearance, Narcissa beamed at me from the seat opposite. As Draco tucked in my chair, he lightly brushed his fingers up the bare skin of my back, I shivered.  
"Are you cold dear?" Narcissa asked; I blushed.  
"No, not at all, I guess it was an involuntary thing." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, it was delicious, and reminded me of what the food had been like at my last home while we still had the house elf. I grinned into my pork, thinking about Uncle Regulus, forced to fend for himself. After dessert I excused myself from the table to go and wash my hands and go upstairs to sleep. Draco did the same, and we went off in opposite directions down the vast hallway. I went up to my room and plonked down onto the comfortable four-poster, thinking about the day. I began to undo my shoes and rub my feet when I heard my door click closed. I jumped and turned around, dropping my shoe on the floor. Draco was stood across the room, leant back against the door, his hands still on the doorknob. He was watching me intensely, and I thought I could feel my bones turning spongy.  
"What are you doing here?" I hissed.  
"This." He crossed the room in what seemed no time at all, and took my face roughly in his hands. He kissed me, and I grabbed the back of his neck, winding my fingers through his hair. When he broke away from the kiss, I leaned in and placed my lips gently to his. Draco moaned and pulled me closer, so every line of his body was pressed against mine; he wrapped his arms tightly around me, and deepened the kiss. My senses went crazy. He curled his calf muscle around mine, hooked my leg out from under me; and threw me onto the bed. He settled himself so he was propped over me, and was kissing me with a raging intensity, his hands running down my sides and up and underneath my dress. He moaned again when his hands touched my bare skin. My hands ran down his sides and hooked under the buttons of his shirt; I made quick work of them, and slipped his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. In this light, his bare chest was even better than when I had seen it on the Hogwarts express. I gasped and he pulled me closer to him.  
"Wait a minute...Christina." He had suddenly sat up, away from me, confliction plain on his face.  
"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" I was suddenly self conscious, I sat up and shifted towards the pillows.  
"No, that's just it. You're so...beautiful, and sexy. I don't know if I can control myself, I want to, but, it feels like, like...I don't want you to do anything you'd regret." His face fell, and I crawled toward him across the bed, pulling myself onto his lap.  
"What if there's nothing to regret?" I said. He looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled in encouragement. I made to move from sitting on him; however, Draco grabbed my arms. I could see no conflict in his bright eyes now, only pleading.  
"Don't...don't." I began to kiss him again, my tongue tracing the lines of his upper lip. His grip tightened on my arms. Every tiny movement of his body only caused me to want him more. Draco kissed me more roughly, my hands exploring more and more of his delicious skin. My skin tingled and I moaned quietly into his mouth. He ran his hand up my thigh, painting a path of fire in its wake, and lifted up my dress so that it was around my stomach. He stopped short when he saw what was underneath it.  
"Holy shit. You're incredible, those are...well. Wow." If I'd known that thong was going to get such a reaction, I would've bought the pair with me. 


End file.
